Θ
thumb|300px|Imagen del PVΘ''' (Theta) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la "Saga the Fantastic Garden". Fue publicada un 13 de septiembre de 2008 y actualmente supera las 389 mil visitas en Nicovideo. '''Comentarios del Autor: *''"Una moda extraña ha estado dando vueltas asociado a θ (theta)"'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra y PV: CosMo Ilustración: Nanashi *Nicovideo *Youtube(Sub. Esp.) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *DEBUTANTE II *Shoujo no Kuusou Teien Letra *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki Kanji= ワンポイントアドバイス： 最近θっていう よくないモノが流行ってるらしい 気をつけてくださいね 錆付いた　ポストに 　　　　 久々の手紙 　　　　　　　どこから　ともなく 「この街で　一番 　　　　　 景色がきれいな 　場所の　 写真が・・・ 貼ってあったの・・・ AAAH！(B♭)AAAH！(E♭)AAAH！(F)AAAH！(F) AAAH！(G)AAAH！(E♭)AAAH！(E♭)AAAH！(F) わずか　な　興味　と　狂気が 日常の　裏側を　覗かせるの 退屈　な　籠と　　白黒(モノクロ)天井 発する言葉は　　　宙に舞い消える 絵本　と　人形　　紙　と　クレヨン　を 　　　　　 持って出かけるの 　　　　　　　　　　　逃げ出してやるのよ...↓ ☪月気球　追いかけて　旅に出ようよ 　 神様が　くれた　この世界が 　　　　　　　　　　　　 大キライだから AAAH！(B♭)AAAH！(E♭)AAAH！(F)AAAH！(F) AAAH！(G)AAAH！(E♭)AAAH！(E♭)AAAH！(F) AAAH！(B♭)AAAH！(E♭)AAAH！(F)AAAH！(F) AAAH！(G)AAAH！(E♭)AAAH！(E♭)AAAH！(F) 紳士の　おじさんが　見せる それは　流行(はやり)の「シータ」　らしいの 差し出されたのは　小さいθ 甘くて　楽しい　味がしたのかも 空を飛ぶ魚　泳げる気がした 昼が　音も無く　夜へと置き換わる 一つだけ　願い事　してもいいなら 次もまた　　　　 わたし　で　ありますように 　　　　 次もまた 手に入れたものは　わずかな安息 　　　漆黒の闇が　すべてを飲み込む 空　と　海　が　融　け 　☆　が　魚　へ　　　と わ　た　し　の　体　は 　　ひ　 た　　す　　　ら 落ち　　　　　 て　　　　 ゆ　　　　く 幸福の　♫　を詰めた　θシュガー 　　報われた　気がした ほんの少し　遅かったけれど わ　た　し　今 　　幸　 せ　　だ　　　よ だ　けど　　何　故　かな 「さみしい・・・」 　　　　　　　　　気　づいたの　やっと こ　の　世界が 大　好　き　だった　　と |-| Romaji= Wanpointoadobaisu: Saikin th tte iu Yokunai mono ga hayatsu terurashī Kiwotsukete kudasai ne Sabitsuita posutoni Hisabisa no tegami Doko karatomo naku 「Konomachide ichiban Keshiki ga kireina Basho no shashin ga Hatte atta no AAAH! (B ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (G ) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) Wazukana kyoumi to kyouki ga Nichijou no uragawa o nozoka seru no Taikutsuna kago to shirokuro (monokuro) tenjou Hassuru kotoba wa chuu ni mai kieru Ehon to ningyou-shi to kureyon o Motte dekakeru no Nigedashite yaru no yo...￬ ☪ Tsuki kikyuu oikakete tabi ni deyou yo Kamisama ga kureta kono sekai ga Dai kiraidakara AAAH! (B ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (G ) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (B ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (G ) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) Shinshi no ojisan ga miseru Sore wa ryuukou (hayari) no `shīta'rashī no Sashidasa reta no wa chiisai th Amakute tanoshī aji ga shita no kamo Sorawotobu-gyo oyogeru ki ga shita Hiru ga oto mo naku yoru e to okikawaru Hitotsudake negaigoto shite mo īnara Tsugi mo mata watashidearimasu you ni Tsugi mo mata Teniireta mono wa wazukana ansoku Shikkoku no yami ga subete o nomikomu Sora to umi ga Touru ke ☆ Ga sakana e to Watashi no karada wa Hita su-ra Ochite yu ku Koufuku no ♫ o tsumeta th shugaa Mukuwa reta ki ga shita Hon'nosukoshi osokattakeredo Watashi ima Kou seda yo Dakedo nani yue ka na `Samishī' Ki dzuita no yatto Ko no sekai ga Dai koukidatta to |-| Español= Una carta de hace mucho tiempo Apareció de repente en un buzón oxidado "Esta ciudad es la mejor, hay paisajes fotográficos que se deben tomar" AAAH! (B ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (G ) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) Sólo está interesado en la locura Mirando en el otro lado de lo ordinario Una canasta y un cielo monocromático opaco Palabras emisoras que revolotean en el aire y desaparecen Un libro de ilustraciones y una muñeca Un papel y un lápiz Sólo para empezar corriendo La luna es como un globo Que se desplaza por lo que puede ser visto AAAH! (B ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (G ) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (B ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (F ) AAAH! (G ) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (E ♭) AAAH! (F ) Un anciano caballeroso Muy de moda, como una "teta" La presentación de una pequeña cápsula Un sabor dulce y diversión Los peces vuelan porque no pueden nadar Los días cambian a noche sin hacer ruido Queriendo una sola cosa Así puedo ser, una y otra vez A partir de eso, tengo un lugar tranquilo Sumergido en la oscuridad completamente negro El cielo y el mar se desvanecen ☆ Estrellas y peces también Mi cuerpo no hace más que degradarse Lleno de un sonido alegre, azúcar de cápsula Me tomó un tiempo, pero estoy a gusto Ahora soy feliz ¿Pero por qué ... "Soledad" Por fin me di cuenta Me encanta este mundo Curiosidades *Ella aparece en la canción Runaway Boy and Lost Girl de la Saga "The Girl's Fantasy Cinema". *En la imagen mas recurrente del PV se puede ver la representación digital del Dr. Realist, dando a entender que el hombre al que la chica se refiere es el. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008